The Mall?
by Dejika
Summary: GIR and Zim are at the mall, and GIR discovers a store with him and master on shirts and everything..


I've NEVER done an Invader Zim story, so bare with me here!! ^^; SOME of the stuff in this story is real.. most of it isn't, I think. Anywhos, please review!   
I don't own Hot Topic. Invader Zim, belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.. The voodoo doll is mine.   
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
The mall was a great place to examine human scum, Zim had told his little robot earlier that morning. It was full of "stores" and "items to buy" and, of course, those people that don't know an Irken is among them!  
  
The Invader Zim among their stupidity!   
  
"Umm, why're we here again? Are there cupcakes here? Do they sell piggies here? Why're we here? Huh, master, huh--" GIR jumped around Zim in circles, dragging attention as the little green puppy talking at his owner.  
  
Zim glared down. "GIR! Behave.. these pathetic worms might suspect you. Go buy something - those.. CUPCAKES you like. Or something. I don't know.." Zim shook his head.  
  
He obviously had just about no clue what to shop for. His Irken fingers reached into a pocket, and he held some money at GIR.   
  
"Buy something! I'm going to investigate.. somewhere.." Zim's eyes rested on a lingerie store for a moment. He blinked, then saw Dib and Gaz. Both stood in front of the food court, Gaz pointing one way, Dib the other.  
  
GIR grabbed the money. "Okee dokee! I'll buy.. stuff!!" GIR ran off, squealing maniactically. Zim waved him off, sneaking closer. He could just about hear the two arguing.  
  
"We're going to the game store! I need a memory card!"  
  
"You already have one, c'mon, we're going to the science store!"  
  
"Dammit Dib, I'm GOING TO THE GAME STORE." Gaz's voice rose dangerously high, and her eyes glared. Dib backed away, and Zim held back a snicker.   
  
Siblings were powerful. 'I need one,' Zim thought, then decided against it - he had also said he needed a best friend, and that was pure torture.  
  
Dib shrugged. "Okay, okay. Game store. Right. Game store. Maybe they have a game on aliens so I can learn more about Zim.. An idea for proof.. Hmmm.. Yes.."  
  
Gaz shook her head, slinging her backpack on. "Shut up about Zim. You're obsessed with the guy.."  
  
Zim watched the two walk off.   
  
"Earthlings," he grumbled, "I'll enslave you all! I'll rid the world of these.. games.. and then I'll.. umm.. I'll just rule the whole world. Someday."   
  
He brushed a hand through his wig, arranging it perfectly, then walked off after Dib and Gaz. Maybe they had something good to buy.  
  
  
"Doom doom doom doom.." GIR skipped along through small groups of people, looking for a store. Of course, he didn't seem to realize - or care - that he was passing several stores, but that doesn't matter.  
  
For one thing, he's GIR! For another, he was looking for a store that caught his little eyes on sight.  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom.. STORE!" He stopped, turned, and pointed at the small room in front of him. In neon green letters at the top, it was scribbled, 'Hot Topic.'  
  
The store was dimly lit, full of clothes and spiky objects. GIR kept away from those, and the register. Her pointed hair was a little scary. So were the nails in her ears and the safety pins in her shirt.   
  
The stickers were really pretty, though. GIR smiled at those and took a bunch of them, including one that had an odd, yellow, pore-covered square-in-pants thing.  
  
None of the shirts seemed to catch his attention, though..  
  
Until GIR's eyes settled on a shirt.  
  
Not just any shirt: This shirt had him on it. Him. And Zim! "MASTER!! ME!!" GIR squealed, jumping up and grabbing the shirt. As he jumped, he saw another shirt, with just him on it!  
  
"I'M ON A SHIRT! I LIKE SHIRTS!" GIR yelled, grabbing this one, and the next with just Master on it. He huggled them. "Behold the power. There's lots of power in these shirts. Yupyup. Must buy!!" GIR giggled maniactically again, and ran to the cashier thing.  
  
The woman looked down at GIR. "Uhh.. can I take your order - er, I mean, buying that, dog?" She reached down to take the shirts.   
  
GIR growled. "GIR THINKS YOU ARE INTRUDING POWER!" He lunged at the woman. She backed away.   
  
"Whooaa.. chill, little man! I was just going to sell you those shirts. Y'know, so you can keep 'em."  
  
"Buy? I have money. I want to buy. If I can. Do you like Scary Monkey? I love that show." GIR gave a happy look, and the woman laughed.  
  
"DUDE! I love that show, it's bad! Yeah.. Hey, I'll give you a discount on these. 35$, no tax, yeah?" She took the shirts, this time, GIR allowed her. He also noticed the posters behind her.  
  
"AAH!! There's Master posters, too!?" GIR pointed. The woman - GIR finally noticed her name tag said 'Melissa' - turned to see. "AAH!! Yeah, Invader Zim is SUCH a show. Man, I love him. GIR is sooo cute! Want those, too?"  
  
"YES! YES YES YES YES!! I love GIR too. GIR is beautiful!" the doggie squealed as Melissa priced in the shirts and posters. "Yeah! You want Invader Zim shoelaces? How about hats? Maybe socks? Shoes? Earrings?" GIR's eyes widened.  
  
"You have all Master's stuff?!?!" GIR leapt up and down, "BUY IT ALL! MUST BUY IT ALL!!"  
  
Melissa raised an eyebrow. A very pierced eyebrow. "You got the money, you got an obsession, let's do lunch sometime." She started pricing everything else up.  
  
  
Later, when Dib and Gaz left the mall, Zim wandered around the human scumbags. Never had he seen so many in ONE PLACE - "I should invade here!! MUAHA YOU'LL ALL BE INVADED!!" Zim cackled, unaware of the sudden stares.   
The mall's loud noises faded, people watching Zim. His eyes darted around, and he could feel the bead of sweat drip down his greenish face. "Umm.. WITH GOOD PRICES!" he shouted, reading loudly from a sign by JcPennys.   
  
The stares discontinued. Zim smirked to himself. "Great. How foolish they are, truly foolish to fall for that."  
  
"HEY YOU, GREEN BOY!!" A booming voice yelled. Zim screamed. People laughed.   
  
Behind Zim stood a businessy looking man, holding a box of cellphones. "WANNA BUY A CELLPHONE!? I GOT LOTS!" He seemed very hyper, did we mention that?  
  
Zim stared at the man like he didn't know what those were - and he didn't. "Uhh..?"  
  
"YOU MUST MEAN YES! THESE CELLPHONES ARE SPECIAL!! YEAH!! THEY CAN SEND TO PEOPLE IN OUTER SPACE!! WOO! YEAH!" the man pumped a fist into the air, laughing hysterically.  
  
People watched, and Zim's eyes went wide. "Portable calls to the Almighty Tallest?!"  
  
"Whyyy.. YOU CAN BETCHER BIG WIG ON IT!" the man laughed, ruffling Zim's hair with that hand again. Zim glared at the human, fixing his little wig.  
  
"It's not a wig. And yes, I think I would like to buy one of your stupid contraptions here. They're probably so primitive I couldn't use it well, but PORTABLE.. hmm.. yes.." Zim held out his hand. "Give."  
  
The man laughed. "GIVE?! WAAAAHAA! What a GREAT JOKE! Green kid, YOU'RE A RIOT! Just give it.. WAAHAHA!!"  
  
"I wasn't joking." Zim held his hand up further. "Give it to me. Now."  
  
"..Uh, no, you gotta buy, kid." The man glared at Zim.  
  
"You pathetic scumbag. If you would listen to me, you would hear THAT I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!" Zim leapt on the man, tackling him over, causing the box of cellphones to go flying.  
  
In short, the man was a wuss - he fainted. Zim stared down. "..Well.. Uh.. I HAVE WON!! MUAHAHA!!" He jumped off the stupid guy and to the box of cellphones.  
  
He picked it up, staring at the crowd of people. "Umm.. anyone want a cellphone?"   
  
Cheers. He started throwing them at the crowds, saving the last one for himself, then tossed the box aside.  
  
'Stupid humans,' he thought to himself, walking off to find GIR.  
  
  
GIR skipped down the stairs, waving a huge Hot Topic bag full of Invader Zim stuffs. He would be wearing it all, but already looked like an extreme fanatic - he was wearing his shirt, Master's earrings, a hat with both of them, and had a mini-poster taped to his back. He also had a cupcake.  
  
"MASTER!! HIHI!! MASTER!" GIR cried as Zim came into sight, waving the bag, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"  
  
Zim shook his head at GIR and grabbed the bag. Reaching in, he asked, "What kind of stupid thingies did you bu--"  
  
He held up a shirt with him on it. Cackling evilly. Invader ZIM, it said at the top.  
  
"AAAH!! GIR!! Where'd you get this!?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean you have no idea!?..AAH GIR YOU'RE WEARING YOURSELF! AND ME!"  
  
GIR giggled. "Heeehee! Isn't it pretty! These clothes have power. I like power. I LOVE CUPCAKES!!" He stuffed it into his mouth, getting icing all over his face.  
  
The invader blinked, another bead of sweat dripping down his face. "Power in human string!? With me on it.. I see.."  
  
"Not without these!" GIR leapt on Zim and put the super Invader Zim sunglasses on him. Zim screamed, waving his arms.  
  
"I CAN'T SEE!!! GET THE HUMAN OBJECT OFF!" Zim cried, and confused, GIR pulled them off.  
  
"They have so much power my master is scared of them!" GIR said to a little girl, who giggled.   
  
Zim rubbed his eyes, looking down at GIR. "GIR.. what else did you get?"  
  
GIR showed Zim everything. "An' this thingie, it sticks to things! See, lookie!" The robot dog proceeded to stick the sticker on his forehead. "I feel the poweerrrr.." GIR droned.  
  
The Irken examined everything. Powerful objects.. "GIR! WE'RE GOING TO INVADE THE MALL AS STEP TWO!!"   
  
GIR blinked. "What was step one?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. JUST INVADE!" Zim ran into the nearest store, took out an Irken flag, and stabbed it into the counter. "I HAVE DEFEATEN YOUU!" he yelled randomly, and ran to another store.  
  
The doggie caught on. "INVADE! YES!" He ran to the food court and stuck an Irken sticker on the floor. "MY FOOD COURT! MIINE!!" And with that, jumped over a counter to the cupcakes.   
  
In this same, odd manner, the mall was soon covered in Irken stickers and flags, with a weird green kid and his dog running around laughing like maniacs.   
They were obviously beyond needing mental help, so no one did anything besides watch.  
  
Zim stopped running around where they started. GIR stopped, too. "Invade again! Again!" the doggie yelled. He waved his Hot Topic baggies around, Zim laughing in that laugh he does.  
  
A Dib voodoo doll fell from GIR's baggie. Zim, calming down, picked it up and read the label.  
  
"Voodoo, GIR..?"  
  
"Yeah! You go.. umm.. you go DO THIS!.. and it does it to the person thingie! It looked fun so I bought it.. heeeheee.. can we invade again!?"  
  
Zim raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and squeezed the doll. Of course, WE know you need an object of belonging FROM the person, but they don't. Zim cackled evilly.  
  
"WITH THE MALL IN TOW, I NOW HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT DIB! GIR, let's go!" Zim ran off.  
  
GIR picked up all his stuff. "HEEYYY MASTER WAIT FOR MEEE!!" And the two ran out, unaware of being stared at by just about everyone. "..Let's get all these stickers and flags off and send them back to Hot Topic," some random guy said, and the rest agreed.   
  
  
"You didn't buy ANYTHING, Gaz, I don't see why we even went there.." Dib groaned, walking alongside Gaz. She looked at him dangerously.   
  
"I didn't say I was going to BUY anything, Dib." He mumbled something about a memory card, and she glared, shoved her shoulder roughly against his, turning toward the nearest exit.  
  
Dib looked around at the crowds of people whispering. He caught words like 'that green kid' and 'cupcakes' and 'voodoo power' and 'invading the mall', and looked at Gaz.  
  
She paused her game to stare back. "What?!"  
  
"Umm.. Gaz, did we miss anything while we were in that damn store?"  
  
Gaz shrugged. "Don't know don't care, let's go home and order some pizza."  
  
And they did.   
  
~¤~¤~¤~ 


End file.
